


The one where Lance happens to lose his cool

by Stark616



Series: Is he with you? [1]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Hunk and Pidge, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance has everyone convinced that he's an alpha, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Secrets, Until a certain someone finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: Lance is an alpha, he's totally an alpha, until he's not.Keith freaks, Hunk bakes, and Coran just really needs to stop touching things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season two is just, AMAZING. If I could insert really loud screaming and sobbing, I would. 
> 
> This popped into my head, so here you go. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“It’s a thing. You know, a  _ thing _ .”

 

Lance shrugs, but the obvious quirk to his lips lets him know he’s catching on. “Nope, doesn’t ring a bell.”

 

“Well, then. That settles it,” Allura sighs as she takes the ‘thing’ from Keith’s hand. “This is obviously none of ours. I shall put it in the storage room for safe keeping.”

 

“Very well,” Coran says, eyes transfixed on the small object. “I can put it away if you want-”

 

“ _ No, _ ” Lance practically screeches. His hands fly out in front of him and he quickly shuts his mouth in regret. “ I mean, let  _ Allura _ do it. She  _ obviously _ knows where to keep it safe.”

 

Coran eyes him for a couple of seconds before rolling his shoulders and huffing. “ _ Fine.” _

 

“Let’s, let’s just get back to work,” Keith groans as he runs his hands through his hair. Weird. Lance is always freaking out, but that was just  _ weird. _

 

“Yup,” Lance says, his face red. “Back to work.” And then the other Alpha is running down the hall so fast that he doesn’t even get the chance to ask him what’s going on. 

 

_ Really weird.  _

  
  
  
  


“Lance? Lance I know you’re in there.”

 

“M’ not here.”

 

Keith groans and bangs his head against the metal doors in annoyance. “Oh really? Because it you weren’t here I don’t think you would be able to  _ answer  _ me _. _ ”

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

“I just want to know what’s going on,” Keith explains softly. “We’re a team, and we need to keep in touch when something’s  _ obviously _ wrong.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,  _ Keith _ . I just want to be left alone, if you don’t mind.”

 

“I do mind,” Keith growls as he bangs against the door again. This is the fourth time today he tries to get the other alpha to listen to him. And so far nothing is working. “Now let me in at least!”

 

“Not happening,  _ amigo. _ ”

 

“C’mon,” Keith says desperately. He feels a weird itch crawl up his spine, a sudden need to  _ protect.  _ He shakes it off and growls again, softer this time. “Let me in, I just want to talk to you.”

 

He hears some shuffling on the other side of the wall and then suddenly the doors are opening. Keith yelps and takes a step back to keep from falling into the other room. 

 

“Well, here I am,” Lance says crossing his arms over his chest. He’s wearing the ridiculous robe he puts on every time he washes up and the socks he had somehow managed to find in one of the supply closets. “Now talk.”

 

Keith wants to talk, but he’s hit with a faint whiff of something that makes his stomach curl. He braces himself on the edge of the other wall and forces himself to open his mouth through the haze.

 

“What was that ‘thing’ I helped you hide?” He asks, tongue burning at the smell that’s still lurking in the air. 

 

“You mean that cube?” Lance cocks his hip to his side and rolls his eyes, his robe falling slightly off of his shoulder.  “S’nothing you need to worry about.”

 

Keith frowns. “Of course it is. It’s an unknown object you wanted no one to know about that’s  _ still _ in the ship.”

 

Lance rolls his eyes again, but Keith catches another whiff of the smell. This time it’s  _ stronger _ and makes his stomach flip right then and there.  _ Quiznak. _

 

“Like you don’t have secrets, Mr. Perfect. It’s something personal, that I actually need to find as soon as possible,” Lance babbles. He takes a step back, a really  _ large _ step back, and his face is even redder than Keith’s jacket.

 

“You, why do you need it?” Keith heaves. The alpha feels his knees give in, the floor hard under him and he looks up in time to see the other alpha freak.

 

“I- I need to go,” Lance says quickly, taking another step back. “Don’t try to come back in here.”

 

Keith feels that need to protect creep up on him again, the feeling ripping him apart at the seams. “ _ Lance- _ ”

 

Lance smiles grimly at him, “Sorry.”

 

The doors slam shut in Keith’s face, and in the process lets another scent into the air.

 

_ Omega. _

  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Quiznak _ ,” Lance curses. He sobs quietly again and reaches into the pockets of his jacket again only to find nothing. “I can’t believe I lost them just like that!”

 

He was talking to Hunk in the kitchen this morning and one thing led to another, a  _ freaking  _ duel, and then his jacket must have slipped because then his box was gone. Gone, and in Keith’s hands. The  _ alpha’s _ hands. 

 

“I’m so stupid,” Lance whines as he throws his jacket towards his bed. It hits the bed with a small  _ crack _ . “I can’t just leave and go  _ get _ them.”

 

Keith knows his secret. If he didn’t know, he could easily go outside and just ask Allura for the ‘thing’ back, but the alpha knows. He  _ knows. _ And if  _ he _ could tell, than everyone will be able to tell with just a look. 

 

He needs that box back, or else. And by  _ else _ he means heat and all the non-alpha smells he’s been hiding for so long. 

 

That box, colored red with light blue stripes, has his (only) suppressants inside: the little pills that have been keeping him from submitting and trying to throw himself at the gorgeous korean alpha who he happens to have the hots for. According to everyone on the ship, even the galra, he’s an alpha. 

 

Lance, an  _ alpha. Not _ an omega.

 

“I’m so screwed,” Lance whispers, reaching into his pockets one more time. Just knowing the pills were in there this morning makes him even more nervous. Keith is known to not let things go, so trying to act like nothing happened is useless. Trying to run out and avoid him is an even worse idea. Alpha and omega don’t exactly mix like that.  “I’m so freaking screwed.” 

  
  
And to be honest, he really is, in fact, screwed and doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith denies, Hunk makes some cookies, and Lance is dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!
> 
> Enjoy ;O

The last time he encountered an omega was when he was still on earth, or at least, he _thinks_ it was earth. He doesn’t exactly remember how and why, but he remembers the feeling of having someone so different up close. The feeling itself is just too complex to explain with actual words.

 

With Lance it always seemed to feel like that, even though he always knew it wasn’t because he was an omega. Until now, of course.

 

The blue padalin isn’t (and never was) an alpha.

  
  
  
  


“Shiro.”

 

“Yes?”

 

He swallows down whatever pride he has left and sighs. “Can two alphas ever be together?”

 

Shiro tenses, his face going pale. “Together on a team? Of course.”

 

Keith shakes his head. “No. I mean _romantically,_ as in bonded.”

 

“In- in certain places it’s seen as natural,” the older man explains as he scratches the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. “But I guess anyone can be together when they’re in space.”

 

Keith forces a smile and nods. The feeling of unease he was hoping would go away only naws at him further.

 

“Is that all you wanted to ask me?” Shiro asks, his face going back to it’s normal shade.

 

“Yeah,” Keith says flatly. “That’s all.”

  
  
  
  


Apparently, Lance won’t come out of his room because he’s ‘sick’. And Keith knows it’s not because he’s sick- it’s because he’s in _heat_.

 

“Lance, buddy, I brought you some cookies - _er-_ I mean treats slash blue things that kind of look like cookies.”

 

“Don’t want them right now, but thanks anyway,” Lance mumbles from the other side of the door. His voice, even through the large metal chunks they call walls, sounds strained.

 

Hunk let’s out an annoyed sigh. “C’mon Lance. You know you have to eat.”

 

“Not hungry.”

 

“Fine,” Hunk groans as he places the tray of burned treats on the ground. “But I’m leaving them here in case you change your mind.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Keith snorts from his place against the wall and gives Hunk a sympathetic grin, “Better luck next time.”

 

“I swear,” Hunk says and then cuts himself off with a shiver. “It’s like he’s in _rut_ or somethin’.”

 

Keith freezes at that and forces himself to nod anyway. _Rut_ , omegas don’t get ruts.

 

“Yeah,” he breathes. He plays with the cuff of his jacket and chuckles. “It’s kind of like that.”

  
  


 

 

It’s been three days since the incident. Three days without a trace of the ‘thing’.

  


“I swear,” Allura says desperately. “I put it in here. I _promise_ you I put it right here!”

 

“And I swear I didn’t take it!” Coran interjects as he points his finger at himself. “I really didn’t this time!”

 

“Well,” Keith says angrily. “It couldn’t have just _run away_.”

 

Coran huffs and puts his hands on his hips. “ _Well_ , we don’t even know what it is. So, it _could_ have run away.”

 

 _I know what it is_ , Keith thinks to himself as he checks the spot again. _Empty_ . He growls and walks back to Lance’s room, ignoring the protests he hears behind him. Hunks cookies are still outside, all of them untouched and an even darker shade of blue now. Even though Lance probably put his room on lockdown and turned on all the fans, he can still smell it. The _heat._

 

He can imagine Lance now, desperate and whimpering, trying to get himself through everything even though he knows he _can’t_ \- that he can’t without having _his_ alpha. Keith grimaces at the thought. Lance _isn’t_ his. Lance is his _team member._ He can’t just assume and pretend there’s actually some connection between the two. Before this, Lance was competition, a _threat_ to the team itself. How is him suddenly being an omega change all that?

 

He let’s his hands travel upwards, right where his scent glands are. They sting, obviously being bothered by the fact that there’s an even stronger smell of pure and rich omega in the air.  This madness has to stop.

  
  
  


 

 

“ _Keith!”_ Lance groans, his hands twitching under him. Everything burns, it’s too _hot._ “ _Please!!”_

 

This, this has to be where he dies because he can’t take it. He can’t _take_ it.

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” he slurs as his vision blurs. “ _Alpha…”_

 

He needs Keith.

 

“. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests (as well as feedback) are love. 
> 
> Ideas, suggestions? Comment below!
> 
>  
> 
> Guess who's sick? Me!! And I kind of have to go to school tomorrow, so I'm also pretty much doomed. ;O
> 
> I love all of your comments, even if they're just telling me how your day went!!
> 
> -Anderson ;o


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds out, Allura and Coran investigate, and Hunk is still confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter!! This will be continued in part 2 of the series!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy ;O

  
  


“He’s in been in there for a day now,” Coran whispers heavily. “Even for Lance, it’s strange.”

 

“Yes, it does all seem a little odd,” Allura whispers back. “But don’t you think we should at least try and just ask him instead of stalking his door?”

 

Coran waves his hand at her. “Nonsense, if we want to find out what’s wrong we have to be  _ discreet. _ ”

 

“And exactly  _ how _ discreet do you want us to be?” Allura scolds as she whacks him over the shoulder. “We can’t just barge into his private life.”

 

“No one has a private life when they’re in space,” Coran says as he winces from the pain on his upper arm. 

 

The princess rolls her eyes, “Oh,  _ right _ . That makes  _ perfect _ sense.”

 

“Please princess,” Coran groans, holding her hand in his and ignoring the shudder he can feel run through her. “Just trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

 

She purses her lips but sighs anyway, obviously defeated. “ _ Fine _ , Coran. But I expect answers very soon.”

 

“Of course!” He chirps with a grin and then covers it up with a cough because Lance probably heard it. He comes closer to her and leans in. “I promise I’ll have answers by tomorrow.”

 

“You better.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

“Dude, why are you wearing a scarf?”

 

“Because, because it’s  _ cold _ . You know how crazy space weather is.”

 

“Sure,” Hunk says slowly. He eyes Keith again before shrugging. “Do whatever you want.”

 

“Thanks,” Keith manages to say without throwing up right then and there. The scarf is a cover up, it’s not like he  _ actually  _ wants to wear it. However, right now he doesn't really have a choice. His pheromones have been acting up like crazy because of the omega-smell in the air (that only  _ he  _ can smell). He isn’t sure if the scarf itself is much help, but at least it’s  _ something _ .

 

“I think it looks pretty cute,” Pidge says with a quirk of their lips. “In a weird, and probably not very convincing, way.”

 

Keith forces a chuckle and gives the other padalin a small thumbs-up. It’s the least he can do to show that he’s still somehow sane. 

 

But then he remembers the reason  _ why  _ he’s talking to all of them in the first place: he has a question.

 

“Have you guys seen Shiro, by any chance?” 

 

Pidge and Hunk blink at him. 

 

“Shiro? I think he’s with Lance right now,” Pidge responds, already distracted with another gadget. 

 

“Oh,” Keith breathes and wraps the scarf even tighter around his neck. Shiro is the only other alpha on the ship, the more  _ dominant _ one. He’s always trying to do ‘what’s best’, so if he’s with Lance that could mean-

 

“Uh, Keith, you don’t look so good,” Hunk says, making Keith’s attention snap back to him.

 

He swallows several times, eyes glazing over. This isn’t the time to be freaking  _ jealous _ . What is there even to be jealous of?!

 

“I’m gonna go check on them,” he stampers. “Just to make sure they’re okay.”

 

Deep down he knows that really isn’t the reason.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“Lance!” Shiro slams his hand on the door again. “ _ Lance _ !!”

 

“ _ Mhm _ .”

 

It’s the fifth time he gets a small whimper in response. Seriously, all he has to do is  _ open the damn door _ and let him in. 

 

“Lance, please tell me what’s wrong. That’s all I want to know,” Shiro says gently. “You can just hide away from us and pretend everything’s okay.”

 

“ _ Ngh!” _

 

The noises Lance keeps making either are from pain or from pleasure. If they’re from pain, then Lance has probably been hiding an injury. If they’re from  _ pleasure _ than the alpha must be going through a phase. 

 

His nostrils flare in annoyance and he slaps his hand across the metal for the sixth time. Again, he hears a faint whimper from the other side. It’s strange though, because if Lance were in rut he would probably be able to sense it or something. . .

 

Lockdown. 

 

In case of emergencies, or ‘ _ private time’  _ like Coran calls it, each and every room has a small green button hidden on one of the walls that when pressed, keeps all smell in the room making it impossible for anyone outside to sense heats, ruts, or even mating. It also keeps everyone and everything from getting in. Being the leader, he knows how to disable it. 

 

“Well, if you’re not going to cooperate, Lance. You leave me no choice,” he says harshly as he takes a small, circular shaped pod out from his pocket. “This is your fault you know.”

 

“ _ Nnh!!” _

 

Shiro sighs and places the device on the door. With a loud  _ tsk _ , the doors fall apart.

 

He immediately regrets his decision.

 

Lance, kneeling at the edge of his bed with his legs spread wide open, chest exposed and mouth agape as he moans to his side, is masturbating. His stomach is covered in white, taut and tight and then Lance is coming in long streams as he arches off the floor, eyes locked on his. 

 

“Shiro!” 

 

He hears a voice in the distance, faint and desperate as if to keep him from coming closer, but he can’t seem to look away. Lance is- he’s a- an  _ omega  _ and he’s in  _ heat _ . 

 

“Shiro,  _ stop!!” _

 

_ Fuck. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests (as well as feedback) are love. 
> 
> I adore all of your comments, they seriously make my day!!
> 
> I'm feeling way better now, and will probably post the next part this weekend.
> 
> -Anderson ;O

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests (as well as feedback) are love.
> 
> As always, there will be more (if everyone wants more, of course).
> 
> -Anderson ;O


End file.
